The present invention relates to curved display devices, and more specifically, this invention relates to adjusting the curvature and/or orientation of flexible display devices.
An electric powered display device is an output device which typically presents information in a visual form and has frequently been used in the development of display technologies. Over time electronic display devices have included liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices, and electroluminescent display (ELD) devices, among others. Moreover, these electronic display devices are used in various electronic components such as televisions, laptop computers, audio players, cellular phones, etc.
Electronic display devices have historically been formed as flat, two-dimensional panels, however recent developments have revealed that display devices having a curved screen may be more suitable for some users and/or in certain situations. For example, a curved electronic display device provides an immersive experience by allowing a wider field, of view in comparison to a flat electronic display device. Accordingly, curved electronic display devices have emerged as a viable alternative to flat electronic display devices.
While curved electronic display devices provide certain advantages over flat electronic display devices, they also suffer from unique performance limitations. For instance, curved electronic display devices have a preferred viewing position which is directly along the central axis of the screen, with the central point of the curved screen at eye level. Viewers oriented in any other position experience degradations in picture quality ranging anywhere from minor to severe, the most notable being trapezoidal distortion.
Accordingly, while a curved electronic display=device provides an improved viewing experience in certain circumstances, the fixed curvature of such an electronic display device also serves as a limitation thereof.